Rico the Robot
Robot 1C0, later renamed Rico by Emma, was a Robot created by Metal Alice. He is voiced by Scott Wills who previously voiced Termitetron from Dino Thunder, Distractor from this series and later voiced Gold Digger from Dino Charge and Spell Digger from Dino Super Charge. History R1C0 was Alice's second robotic creation, the first being Rotox. He is manufactured after Vrak demands results, being hard-pressed by the limited time he has to take over Warstar before Admiral Malkor re-emerges from his cocoon, which he entered as Metal Alice was completed and perfected. After the Power Rangers scuffle with Metal Alice and her army of Loogies, Alice introduces her new robot to the Rangers and orders him to attack but he remains motionless. The Megaforce Blaster is fired towards Alice but she uses her creation to shield herself from the attack and retreats, marking her fallen robot as a complete failure. Emma eventually sees the potential of good R1C0 has to offer and stops her comrades from damaging it any further. They take the custody of the robot, now renamed Rico, and teach him the value of friendship, camaraderie and fun. However, the other Rangers as well as Robo Knight remain skeptical in Emma's beliefs of converting a machine into a friend, despite having done so with Robo Knight himself before (and the fact that Ranger teams have a robotic assistant whom they treat more as a friend, such as Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 as well as their own comrades Tensou and Gosei). And their suspicions are confirmed when a tracking device is found on Rico's chest in the form of a gem, one that allows Alice to control him at will, and they quickly consider it a setup. Overhearing the conversation, Rico leaves the Command Center. Emma follows suit and convinces him to give the Rangers a chance to free him. However, as they are about to do so, Alice shows up and reveals her plan before activating her override system and forcefully converts Rico into a more aggressive and warrior-like version of his former self, forcing the Mega Rangers to battle him. They eventually manage to hold him still long enough for Emma to destroy the controlling device and free him. Infuriated by this, Metal Alice calls upon the Zombolts and enlarges him and the Rangers call out the Gosei Great Megazord to destroy him. This time, however, Rico resists and Metal Alice attempts to destroy him through self-destruction, only to be stopped by Robo Knight. Taking the opportunity, Emma calls upon the Command Ship and takes Rico away from Earth. They say their goodbyes and part on good terms, prompting Alice to bid a hasty retreat. What happens to him thereafter is unknown though it's possible he found a life of freedom. Personality Rico's persona is very similar to that of a child as he learns quickly and takes to the side whom treats him more in accord to his liking. It is the bond of friendship of the Mega Rangers, especially that extended by Emma, that allows him to override the control Alice has upon him and allow himself to become truly free. See Also *Ain-I of the Neutral Navigation Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Redeemed Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Successful